Episode 9847 (14th August 2019)
Plot Liz waits for the right moment to tell Steve, who is engaged at a unicorn party for most of the day. Audrey regrets breaching Emma's trust by sharing her secret with Liz and begs her not to repeat her theory to Steve. Liz suggests she sound out Emma about tracing her real father. Alya sends her business plan to Ray Crosby in the hope that he'll use Speed Daal again. Ray orders Michelle to get her off his back. Michelle gives Robert her engagement ring to be re-sized. Robert rushes off to Vicky's when Tyler warns him that they're leaving for Ireland today. Tyler pretends to go into work in order to delay their departure. Chesney is puzzled to receive a £70 parking fine. Robert finds Vicky set on reuniting with Jed. She tells him she's done being his dirty secret. Yasmeen complains to Cathy that Geoff is smothering her. Cathy suggests she joins Ken's bridge club as Brian's partner for a break. Steve offers Emma his sympathies over her father's death. The conversation turns to Emma's mother and he learns that she's Fiona's daughter. Liz sees him hugging Emma supportively and takes him to one side to put him in the picture. Vicky sends Robert packing, having had enough of his empty promises. He barely gets a word in as he's shown the door. Dev checks the books to find out how much money Evelyn has cost him and discovers that profits are up. Mary asks Summer round to coax Asha out of her bedroom. Asha agrees to play rounders at the Red Rec but goes out in heavy clothes. Robert waits outside Vicky's in the van. Tyler finds Michelle's ring on the floor, dropped when Vicky was pushing Robert away. Bernie owns up to to taking the car to go to the bingo and parking on double yellows. Chesney and Gemma demand she pay the fine out of her own pocket. Vicky is overjoyed, thinking that Robert was going to propose. Robert realises what's happened when she comes outside to return the ring. Emma shows no inclination to trace her real father and tells Audrey that John Brooker is her dad. At the same time, Liz is telling Steve that Emma could well be his daughter. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms and exterior Notes *The exterior of 25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield is filmed at 25 Cemetery Road in the Weaste Area of Salford. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz informs Steve that he probably has another daughter; and Vicky tells Robert that she refuses to be his dirty secret. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,584,349 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes